Lullaby
by mikaela2015
Summary: DANNY PHANTOM ONE SHOT STORY (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. IT BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **In this one shot DP story, Danny's parents had known he was half-ghost since the beginning and decided to keep it a secret until Danny was ready to tell them just like Jazz did in My Brother's Keeper. This takes place after the Ultimate Enemy. Enjoy**

Mr Lancer kept looking up from his book watching his students reading the chapters of the book he had told them to read. His eyes then stopped at Danny who was just sitting there looking down at the book in sadness and grief. Mr Lancer couldn't help but look at him with sympathy for he was going through a hard time in his life right now.

It had only been two weeks since his mother Maddie Fenton was killed in a major car accident during a storm. From what the police had concluded she was heading home from the grocery store when a truck had collided with her. The brakes on the truck didn't work and because the driver was travelling at high speed and with roads wet from the storm, it caused a major crash into the RV.

 _I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cuttin' yourself with the jagged edge_

The paramedics had did all they could to revive Maddie but she didn't make it. The class bell rang and all the students closed their books and left the classroom except for Danny who slowly packed up his things and walked out still looking down. Jazz then came in a minute later.

"How'd he go Mr Lancer?" Jazz asked.

"He barely even opened the book Miss Fenton" Mr Lancer answered. "He's still hurting and sad for the loss of your mother"

"I'm worried about him. He's shut himself out from everyone" Jazz said as she looked down. "From me, from dad and even from Sam and Tucker. I don't know what to do"

 _I'm tellin' you that it's never that bad  
And take it from someone who's been where you're at  
You're laid out on the floor and you're not sure  
You can take this anymore_

Mr Lancer placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "All you can do is just be there for him. People mourn in different ways Jasmine and this is just his way of doing it. I know that soon he'll be back to his old self"

"How do you know?" Jazz asked.

"Because I too went through the same thing you and your brother are going through right now" Mr Lancer answered. "My father meant the world to me when I was your age but just when I started high school he passed away"

"I'm so sorry Mr Lancer" Jazz said feeling sorry for him. "I only hope you're right about Danny"

 _So just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone_

Danny stood at his locker and grabbed the books he needed to take home and started heading out the door when Sam and Tucker walked up to him. Tucker asked, "Hey man. The new Dead Teacher movie has come out. Wanna come with us tomorrow and see it?"

"No thanks guys" Danny answered. "I'm just gonna stay home for the weekend"

Sam and Tucker looked down and then Sam said, "Danny are you sure you're doing okay? I know it's only been two weeks but we're really worried about you. Please don't shut us out"

"I'm sorry guys I just….I just….I just need time okay" Danny said. "It's just hard getting home expecting my mum to be there only to realise that she's no longer there"

 _And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

Sam and Tucker were silent but Sam broke the silence and said, "Okay Danny just don't forget who you are and always remember that we're there for you"

"Whatever you need man, we're here. We're your best friends no matter what" Tucker said.

Danny gave them a small smile and then left for home. Tucker sighed and said, "I really hope he's gonna be okay"

"Me too Tuck. At least the ghost for whatever reason are giving him a break. There hasn't been a ghost attack ever since…well ever since his mum passed away" Sam said.

 _Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night_

Danny made it home and went straight upstairs to his room without even saying hi to his father who was sitting in the living room working on an invention. Jack sighed as he heard the door to Danny's room close. He turned to see the picture of him, Danny, Jazz and Maddie in a family photo, he picked it up and traced the image of Maddie's face and looked down in sadness.

"I miss you baby-cakes. Inventing ghost weapons just isn't the same without you" Jack said as a lone tear fell from his eye. "I think it's time that I told Danny the truth. I know we said we would allow him to tell us about his ghost powers when he was ready but….I believe now is the right time"

 _Stop thinkin' about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done, you're far too young  
And the best is yet to come_

Danny sat on his bed holding a picture of him and his mom playing together when he was four years old. Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered all the happy times they had together. He suddenly heard the door knocking and wiped away his tears and placed the picture back down on his desk as the door opened and Jack entered the room.

Jack saw his son's eyes were red from crying and sat down in front of him on a chair and said, "Son….I know how hard it is for you. It's hard for all of us. It's been two weeks since your mother died and the funeral. I wish there was a way to go back in time and stop the car accident that killed her from happening but we can't change what happened. All we can do is pick ourselves up and move on"

"I know dad and I'm trying but it's so hard. I keep waking up every morning thinking that's she's gonna be there making breakfast or inventing something with you but then I remember she's not" Danny said as more tears fell. "I….I….I miss her dad! I miss her so much! And you know what really makes me angry and sad? I never….I never even got the chance to tell her something I've been meaning to tell you both for a long time or even that I loved her!"

 _So just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone_

Jack pulled Danny into a hug and allowed his son to cry into his shoulders. Danny's body shook as he cried letting all the pain, sadness and grief out through his tears. Jack rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him.

"It's okay Danny. I'm here" Jack said. "Your mother always knew you loved her. Don't ever doubt that for a second son"

 _And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

Danny eventually stopped crying and then Jack spoke, "There's something we were meaning to tell you but we wanted to let you tell us when you were ready but now I think is the time"

Danny sniffled and wiped his eyes and said, "What is it?"

Jack took a deep breath and said, "Son we know. About everything. That you're half-ghost and that you have been using them to protect Amity Park from the ghost attacks. We know that you're Danny Phantom"

Danny's eyes widened and he asked, "You knew? How long?"

"We've known ever since you had that accident with the portal and I just want you to know that I am proud of everything you do. I'm proud that you're a hero. I'm the proudest father there is and your mother was proud of you and will probably always be proud of you even though she's no longer with us" Jack answered with a small smile.

 _Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten  
Well everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hangin', on_

Danny was silent but he kept looking down. Jack placed a hand on his shoulders and said, "I also know you were there after the accident trying to help the paramedics save your mother. I arrived to see you trying to perform CPR on her"

"It's my fault dad that she's dead. I was fighting Skulker that night and if I had just defeated him sooner I could have helped save her but…." Danny stopped as more tears fell. "I-I w-was too late! I'm sorry dad! I'm so sorry!"

Jack shook his head and placed both hands on his shoulders as he said, "It's not your fault son. Don't ever think for a moment it was your fault she died. You did everything you could and that's all anybody could ask for. Some things are just beyond our power"

 _Just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone_

"Dad what do I do? Please tell me how can I become stronger and make it through this?" Danny asked.

"You stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. It's not going to be easy but remember, you're not alone. You have me, Jazz, Sam and Tucker right there with you" Jack said. "I promise we'll get through this together as a family"

Danny nodded and just hugged his father again as he said, "I miss her dad"

"I know. Me too son. Me too" Jack said as he hugged Danny back.

Jazz walked down the hallways and saw Jack and Danny in there hug, she walked in and joined the family hug comforting her little brother.

 _And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

It took a while but eventually Danny was back to his old self. He was hanging back with Sam and Tucker, ghost fighting with both Sam, Tucker, Jack and Jazz and stopping Plasmius's usual schemes. Danny walked to the cemetery after school one day and placed a bunch of flowers down on his mother's grave.

"Hey mum. I'm doing alright and getting better. The ghost fighting has been getting easier with dad's help though he still is pretty goofy when it comes to ghost hunting" Danny said with a slight chuckle. "My grades are getting better and I think I really do like Sam as more than just a friend. I miss you mum every day and I know I didn't say it a lot when you were here but... I love you. I love you so much mum and I hope I see you again someday"

He touched the grave and then headed home where he was greeted by not only Jack and Jazz but Sam and Tucker as well who had come over to have a movie night. He smiled and joined in the fun finally moving forward.

 _Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

 **THE END**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
